boyinstripedpyjamasfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary Entry
Day 1 I woke up bright and early in the morning wondering what to do for today. Nothing had really changed at Out-With since we arrived, I still had to put up with Gretel being less friendly with me whenever she was in a bad mode, which happened more times then it didn’t happen which is probably why she is a hopeless case. But anyway I still wished that everything would hurry up and I would be back in again. I got dressed and hurried downstairs, everything happened in a rush that day soldiers came in and out of Father’s office, Lieutenant Kotler was the same as ever who strode around in his big black boots as if there was no one of more importance than him and spent his time in the driveway talking to Gretel. As I saw all of this happened, I went to my tyre swing and started swinging back and forth, back and forth till mother called me in for dinner, and I hurried to my seat in the dinning table, where mother and father and Gretel were. As usual Pavel served us and each time he seem to be looking weaker by the second but as dinner went on Father decided that it would be time for us to return to our studies, I thought it was ridiculous for a teacher to teach only two students. But Father and Mother had decided and when they have agreed on something it can never be argued and told Gretel and myself that a tutor would come in every day and fill our mornings and afternoons with lessons. After Dinner, I said Goodnight to mother and father, ran to my bedroom, undressed myself and got into my Pyjamas and instantly fell into a deep sleep. Day 2 Today I had happened to wake up earlier than usual without Maria coming to wake me up, it was probably because I was anxious of who our tutor was going to be was he nice or was he going to be mean , as my head filled up with questions. As I went downstairs, Maria said Good Morning and had fixed me up a plate of bacons and eggs which I finished instantly and then I went up to brush my teeth. As I was brushing my teeth Gretel happened to be brushing at the same time, pushed me aside as if I was nothing but thin air, I knew I couldn’t win so I waited till she finished brushing. When I had finally gotten out of the Bathroom the tutor had come, he was a man named Herr Listz as he got settled I asked him what would we be learning but all he said was history and geography. I asked him what about reading and art but he answered that they were useless; saying that if we were reading all the reading would be about things that had happened in the world which I didn’t understand. After awhile I was finally given a reason and I felt pleased with myself also with an explanation why we were made to move from to this terrible place called Out-With. As the time grew on I went to dinner,where father had asked what the tutor had taught me today as I replied, father became happy and encouraged me to study harder, telling me that if I studied I would become a fine soldier like him. With that compliment I was happy, to be like father I had to study, after dinner was over I wondered upstairs and fell straight into bed and dreamed that I was a soldier like father. Day 3 Sitting alone in my room, I started thing about all the things that I liked doing that I hadn’t been able to do since arriving at Out-With. Most of them, I had no longer had any friends to play with, and it wasn’t as if Gretel would ever play with me. But there was one thing that I was able to do on my own and that was exploring, which I did all the time in . As I wondered about how I used to explore , I remembered that I hadn’t explored Out-With yet and without thinking I was already out of my room. Thinking to myself that there was no point exploring the house I came to the idea, it would have to be done outside. As I wondered outside, I started looking around at my surroundings but nothing had seem to catch my attention of exploring, I looked far right as I could see and the tall fence seemed to carry on in the sunlight and I was glad that it did because I didn’t know what was up ahead and that was what exploration was about after all, finding out what the unknown was I took a deep breath and starting the beginning of my journey ignoring what mother and father told me, to never walk in the direction of the camp but still I walked and as I did I saw a little dot in the distance as I came closer it was a boy. He was on the opposite side of the fence, the first boy I ever saw since arriving at Out-With, this meant I could finally make a friend so I said Hi to the Boy. He replied back and we talked for awhile, talking about our birthdays, where we came from and what was on his side of the fence and also what was his name. Shmuel he replied, as time went Shmuel had to go, so I hurried back to Out-With and went straight to tutor and then Dinner. Gretel sat next to me as usual and it was quiet during dinner time, when dinner finished I went to bed and awaited the next time that I would see Shmuel.